


Red's Requiem: Bloodshed Revenge

by bittersweetsymphonia



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Action/Adventure, Animal Death, Canonical Character Death, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetsymphonia/pseuds/bittersweetsymphonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story is set in Kanto, several years after the original plot in FireRed. Red, the reigning champion of the Kanto League, used his immense power to twist the rules of the region. Kanto became cut off from the other regions and became a monarchy with Red as the king. He appointed his friends to become Lords, previously known as Gym Leaders, to watch over their respective towns/cities. King Red, along with his army, harassed and stole from the people. None of them were strong enough to fight back against the tyranny.<br/>The main character is Ava, one of Red's loyal subjects. At least, she was loyal before he decided to have her head. She ran away with the help of her Pokemon, who fell into Red's merciless tortures. Revenge is the only thing that fuels her now, and she will have Red dead if it is the last thing she does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo, Pokemon, or any of the franchises mentioned/used here.
> 
> Warnings: English is not my native language. There may be grammatical and spelling errors. I apologize for them. There will also be mentions of death and torture (and if something goes wrong, suicide). You have been warned.
> 
> !!!: Constructive criticism is much appreciated.  
> !!!: I am just doing this as a past time. As such, I don't expect I'd be updating this on a regular basis.

**Prologue**

The plaza stood in stasis. No one dared speak or move, or even stray their eyes from the sight beholding them. All awaited with baited breath what would come to the familiar face that hung in despair. Death, surely.

The echoing clicks of boots on the hardwood flooring resounded in the open space. A magnificent crimson cape billowed in the breeze; the diamond embeddings of his crown refracted the sun's rays, blinding a few from the sight of his face. They were the lucky ones. They didn't suffer to see the face of the devil incarnate whose eyes were pitch black abysses that held no ounce of humanity left. They didn't feel the sharp bolt of fear that overtook everyone that saw the glint of his devilish canines, publicized by the callous smirk that permanently sat on his face.

No, those who did not see were lucky. After all, ignorance was bliss.

They did hear the Captain announce the captive's imminent death, and that of itself was enough to bring chills to their spines. No, they did not hold love for the prisoner. Most of them loathed the blonde, actually, but the knowledge of a public beheading still tugged at their heartstrings. This kind of cruelty, of unjust torture, was what defined the culture of today. And the people simply watched, unable to say anything against the King. Not even one of his most loyal knights, who now stood on death's door.

“Knight of Saffron,” the title was said almost mockingly by the Captain. “Any last words?”

In the heat of the searing sun and the stare of more than two hundred spectators, the fallen knight lifted her head. The emerald of her eyes shone with a fiery passion that none of the citizens have ever seen grace her face before. No, at the brink of death, their old persecutor blazed with rage that promised carnage. For whom, they did not know.

“Any last words?” the Captain repeated, obviously growing bored of the idleness. He thirst for her blood that would spill from the stage and pool at the feet of his King.

The blonde turned her eyes away from the captain and locked sight on the King himself, stood primly in front of his subjects. He caught her glare with a cool exposition; he was a shell of the man the blonde knew once. He was not her King nor her friend, not any more. He was only a fool with a crown and a future of desolation. She would be sure of that. “Last words?” she asked, almost wistfully against the howling wind. She heard their call and a small smile fell on her lips. She saw the way his lips thinned at the sight of a smile and her grin grew. She stared at him, the intensity of her gaze unwavering. “Red,” she paused at the sound of gasps resounding in the plaza, for no one has ever dared regard their King so casually, “you will regret this.”

The King bristled and he snarled, unwilling to let such insubordination go unpunished. He moved to raise his hand, a clear indication that her time was up, but was cut short as a bolt of electricity zipped past him, missing the skin of his cheeks by a mere millimetre. He turned, an angry cry of outrage slipping from his lips, and caught sight of spiky yellow mane. The Jolteon howled, and all hell broke loose.


	2. The Outsider

**Chapter One – The Outsider**

_"Professor, this is ridiculous. We don't know her."_

_"How do we know we can trust her? She could be a spy for the Evil King!"_

_"She could be leading him straight to our camp. We did not work for months to simply be annihilated in one fell swoop!"_

The arguments resounded in her skull like the booming of loud thunder. She groaned, the pounding of her brain threatening to make her lose what little she had left in her stomach. In an instant, she felt strong arms guide her up to a sitting position, while careful not to move her too quickly. Her body felt sore, battered and abused.

“She can barely stand up,” was harshly whispered by the man holding her up. “If we turn our back on her, we're no better than the Evil King himself.”

That seemed to silence the ramblings, and she was thankful for the moment. The harsh drumming beat of her head had yet to cease but she could at least blink her eyes open now. Her lids felt heavy, like they were suddenly made of lead and not skin. Despite it, she forced them open. The panic at being in unfamiliar territory with foreign voices was quickly setting in, and she could not do without her sight. It had started feeling as though her breaths weren't coming in as fast as she needed them to. Finally, after what felt like an eternity of struggle, she was able to open her eyes a crack to survey the room where she was being held.

The light wasn't blinding and the dark walls allowed her eyes to adjust. Once the world wasn't a hazy blur any more, she moved her eyes around with the careful, keen sight she had been trained with. She was in a small room, no bigger than her childhood room. Wait – another sweep of her eyes alerted her that yes, this was her old room. With a harsh gasp, she turned to the man supporting her, fully ignoring the three other occupants of the room.

“Gary?” Her voice was coarse and it shook with the two syllables of her old friend's name. Her eyes widened as she finally took in the sight of Red's childhood friend and old rival, now a dashing man in his grandfather's favourite lab coat. Her lips fell. Prof. Oak suffered the blunt of Red's wrath. She'd always assumed Gary had been killed along with the man who helped the three of them begin their adventure.

Gary smiled warmly at her, his hand moving to her shoulders to steady her as she swayed dangerously. “I wasn't aware that you remembered me.”

She shook her head, barely paying attention to the amount of messy blonde locks flying around. "I never forgot. I just thought that he-" She cut herself short, and Gary saw the unadulterated pain in the bright green eyes that used to be only filled with spunk. She simply shook her head again, hands gesturing wildly in hopes that they would be enough to convey what she couldn't – wouldn't – put to words.

Gary nodded sagely. "I know. I managed to escape," his eyes shifted away from her and she knew that his escape had come with almost the same costs as hers. He shook away the memory from his mind before turning his attention back to her. “What happened to you?”

She winced, her muscles aching in rage as a solid reminder of what had happened. “Nobody escapes his wrath, it seems.”

Again, Gary nodded sagely, knowing all too well what she meant. His lips parted to say something, but one of those who confronted him earlier stepped up. He was a burly man with a shaggy beard and a bald head – a reminiscent of the old Hikers, if Ava ever saw one. His clothes were ragged, suiting the hostile aura that surrounded him. His mere presence made her bristle in response and her fists clenched, prepared for a fist fight she knew deep inside that she would lose.

“Who are you?” Burly Man demanded, his blue eyes glaring holes straight into her skull. She didn't like his tone, how he regarded her as if she were trash. She knew that just a few months prior, she would have killed him on the spot for even having the audacity to look in her direction. Now, though, she was at their mercy. She had no power here and all she could do was grit her teeth.

“I am the Kni-” She stopped herself quickly enough. The act of announcing her title was like second nature, and now that it was so suddenly ripped away from her… It would take a little getting used to to go back to using her name. “My name is Ava.”

Burly Man opened his mouth, as if to call her out on the almost slip, but a smaller, less muscular man placed a calming hand on Burly Man's chest. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and gave Ava a careful once over.

“What were you doing in our border?” Glasses Man asked. He was little less hostile than Burly Man, but still held a careful stance around Ava. She could appreciate that. He wasn't someone that seemed to have a peanut for a brain, unlike Burly Man, but she couldn't help the sarcasm that crawled into her words at his question.

"Oh, you know. I was just appreciating the good view in your border. The lightning storm was just cherry on top."

Burly Man surged forward in an angry fit, but Glasses Man and a woman with bright red hair pulled him back. Gary also moved to shield Ava away from him. “Henrich,” The way Gary spoke his name was enough to still him. He backed down, shooting Ava a withering glare before he stalked out of the room, the door shaking in its hinges behind him.

Glasses Man sighed at the sight of Henrich's little temper tantrum, but he also shot an annoyed look towards Ava. “I don't know who you are, but you'd do well to understand that it was Henrich who saved you from being attacked by a pack of wild Houndoom.” With that, he also made his exodus from the room.

Ava kept her gaze hard. Deep within her, a monster raged at the idea of being saved by someone. Red had so long before drilled into her that this was weakness, and that it would not be allowed in his kingdom. Red-haired girl saw this and stepped forward. “A little thank you would have been nice,” she spat out.

The blonde crossed her arms over her chest, a defence mechanism Gary knew all too well. “I don't owe you anything,” Ava spat out with just as much venom. “Filthy peasants.”

Red-haired girl's eyes hardened but she said nothing more. Gary made a motion for her to leave and so she did, mumbling under her breath all the way. The moment the door closed behind her, Gary turned towards Ava, an unimpressed look on his face. “You can't speak to them like that,” he scolded.

“They don't deserve my respect.”

“And you don't deserve theirs!” Gary shouted back, eyes blazing with restricted anger. His rage seemed to sober down Ava, who averted her eyes. “Yet Henrich saved you, Damien tended to your wounds, and Victoria fixed this place up so you would be comfortable.” The fire in Gary's eyes died down a tad and he sat beside Ava. “They're good people.”

The blonde kept her eyes to the wall, unwilling to let Gary draw any emotion from her. “Fine,” she conceded. “I'll hold my tongue.”

“That's all I ask. Now, how about you tell me what happened.”

After about an hour or so was spent with Ava recounting the tale of her life as one of Red's most loyal guards, the people she's killed under his orders, how he'd suddenly ordered her capture and execution, the battle her Pokemon so bravely fought, the run towards somewhere safe, and finally, to waking up in her home town. In turn, Gary told her of how they transformed Pallet Town into a safe house after Red's Charizard had burned it to the ground, and how the Resistance was planning a revolt against the Evil King.

“I need to get to him, Gary,” Ava's voice didn't waver, much like her resolve. Gary knew he could do nothing to sway his old friend's mind. “He needs to pay for what he did to them.”

Gary nodded. “You need new Pokemon.” He paused at how Ava flinched at the idea, but he pushed on. If she wanted her revenge, she would need to make some new ties… Ties that she had to understand could be ripped away from her again. “Sadly,” he continued, “there are no high-levelled Pokemon here that do not have their own Trainer yet.”

“You're saying I'll have to start from scratch,” Ava stated in a blank voice. She already had a feeling that this would happen. What scared her was if she got too attached to them. She didn't think she could survive another… “I'll do it,” she said, albeit her voice quaking. She needed to get her revenge. She needed to make him pay, no matter the cost.

All she had to do was to make sure that she didn't get too attached.

Gary simply smiled and stood to lead the way. For months, their plans had come up short. there was a missing link that they could not determine. Ava… She might just be the answer they sought. 

  
  


  
  


“Here are three-”

“Cut the crap, Gary,” Ava cut in. “And who in the world is he?” She gestured in the general direction to her left where a green haired young man stood. His eyes widened as the attention turned to him and he smiled bashfully, in a way that some might even consider to be charming. Ava didn't. She had too much on her mind, and her nerves were killing her.

“Your name…” Gary clicked his fingers, a habit he did when trying to remember something. “Killian, right?”

He nodded, stepping forward. When Ava shrinked away from him, he stuffed his hands in his pockets in an attempt to look casual. “I just arrived yesterday. I was admitted to Kanto's Pokemon Academy but I was turned away by someone who claimed to be a knight of this Red person.”

Ava nodded, though still wary. “The Pokemon Academy. That must have been Lars.”

“You know them?”

“… No.”

Kirill looked like he wanted to say more, but Gary cleared his throat. Once the attention was back to him, he gestured to the three Pokeballs presented on the table. “Here are the starters that we have. They aren't really the classic Pokemon to use, but they're all we have.” He presented each to them: Magby, Smoochum, and Elekid. Ava's nose crinkled at the choices, but she picked up Magby's Pokeball nonetheless. Kirill looked ecstatic to have the Elekid's Pokeball in his hand.

She weighed Magby's Pokeball in her hand, testing it out. Still, it didn't call for her. Magby was a powerful Pokemon, but he just wasn't the one Ava felt would be right for her.

“Hey, Ava. We should test them out,” Kirill called out, poising for a battle. Normally, Ava would disagree. She had to get started quickly, but she couldn't shake the feeling of unease from her shoulders, so she nodded her agreement. Maybe a battle would allow her to familiarize herself with the Magby.

The battle was over in mere minutes, as both their Pokemon were still relatively weak. Ava came out on top, as she had expected. Despite the defeat, Kirill seemed enthusiastic to leave and train, shouting something about becoming even stronger. Ava merely shrugged, happy to be rid of the boy. She turned back to Gary with a scowl at the Pokeball in her hands.

“This doesn't feel right,” she said.

“I know. You didn't fight like usual back there. Maybe you'd like Smoochum?” Gary offered despite knowing that it was a futile solution. None of the starters offered had caught Ava's attention. 

Before he could attempt to offer another solution, a loud explosion could be heard just outside the laboratory. Both their eyebrows furrowed at the disruption, and panic swelled in their chests almost simultaneously.

They ran outside, dreading the possibility of an attack. But the sight that greeted them was of Henrich holding up a Ralts and an Aron in each of his hands. He gestured with his head towards the lab equipment that Damien was shooting a fire extinguisher at. Ava arched her brow at them all, wondering what in the world was happening, but also thankful that it was only a small mishap.

“Them again?” Gary asked with a sigh. He stared at the destroyed equipment, finding none that was still salvageable, and frowned. “We need to get those two under control.” He glared at the two Pokemon whose eyes widened. They struggled against Henrich, and managed to escape when the Ralts used Confusion to render him immobile for a moment. Victoria and Damien ran to catch them before they destroyed another of the precious equipment, so the two scrambled towards the safest person in their sight – Ava.

“Woah,” she gasped out as Aron clutched on to the hem of her clothes, bringing her down with its unexpected weigh.

“Be careful, Ava. Those rascals are uncontrollable,” Damien warned, holding out his Pokeball, prepared to call on Ivysaur if necessary.

But Ava paid no attention to him. Ralts was scrambling up her head, using her hair as leverage, and caused her to chuckle for the first time in months. 

Gary knew then, that they couldn't separate the three any more. “What are their names, Ava?” he asked.

Ava paused, thinking. _'The Aron's name is Carly. I am Eunice,'_ a voice said in her mind. It didn't even surprise her any more as the grin grew on her lips. She nodded minutely, and raised her head to lock eyes with Gary. "Carly and Eunice. They'll be the ones to accompany me."

Damien, Victoria, and Henrich all gaped at her, while Gary smiled warmly and accepted Magby's Pokeball. Their missing link was here. Red had better be prepared. 


End file.
